Talk:Warning Express
A short plot... Tahrim Veltman 12:03, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :It is not the whole story Pierlot McCrooke 12:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Kan je niet iets meer vertellen ofzo? Dat die machinist of conducteur zegt Warning Express lijkt me wel duidelijk, maar om alleen dat te vermelden niet echt. Tahrim Veltman 12:07, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Lars, can you make the story (Just like what you have done wirth the river oof oto) Pierlot McCrooke 12:13, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Dan is het jouw boek niet meer, want dan moet Lars het hele verhaal schrijven -_- Tahrim Veltman 12:21, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ik vraag hem de gemoderniseerde versie te schrijven. De originele versie is van James M. Jackson Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Please keep English. Do you also put original version on wikination? Sven Plemming 12:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::We says something in Dutch, the words we can't write in English. Tahrim Veltman 12:38, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You need buying dictionary. Sven Plemming 12:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am 9! :S and i don't need a dictionary, next year i learn english in seventh group. Tahrim Veltman 12:43, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I see. It is that I speak Dutch I not make problem of it. Sven Plemming 12:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, if you want to write an article, you will have to do it yourself. You can't always count on others to write an entire story. If you write a story and make a good article of it, we can help you, but you will have to write it yourself. If you want a new article, but you don't want to write it, then don't write it and maybe somebody else will do it once. 12:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :@ Pierlot McCrooke , I know you like this kind of stories. I helped you a bit, but try to find the correct word in English for machinist and I'll continue writing some more stuff. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 14:14, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is simply train driver ~~ :::I take it you want me to continue ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 14:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, here we go. If there is an English word I cannot find immediately, I hope you'll find it for me. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 14:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::@Pierlot McCrooke, I need your help! As now you are a sysop, can you tell me on what crimes wikipedians are blocked forever on the wiki's ? I need ti information in order to continue writing the novel. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 07:04, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Where are you ???? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 15:30, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Here and they placed things like 'shut up' on articles on wikipedia. Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Waht do you mean ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 15:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::That is for this story Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Why ? It is just a story like so many other ones. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 15:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::OK. That will be not incluided Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you mean ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 15:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Can someone add a infobox? Pierlot McCrooke 11:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Is it finished? 11:55, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lars, is it finished? Pierlot McCrooke 11:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::No, I'm still looking for different reasons why a wikipedian can be banned forever from wikipedia and put on a kind of global blacklist. I hoped that you in being a sysop now, would be able to give me a helping hand. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 13:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Banned? Is that -besides a block for various reasons- possible? 13:16, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Global blocking maybe? --OWTB 13:28, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that is what I mean, already one reason I found by coincidence, but the other reasons, I would honestly not know where to search for them. So, if y'all could give me a helping hand so that I can fill them in, the novel would be ready for printing and publishing ¿Lars Washington? Seven 13:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC) This book is finished! Pierlot McCrooke 15:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC)